Death of a Riddle
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: Hermione goes back in time with the sole purpose of killing Tom Riddle. The problem: She falls in love. Will she be able to fufill her calling and if so will there be consequences. Re-edited. ONE SHOT-possibly more.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any monies from my stories.**

**Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read and review this.**

_Death of a Riddle_

Hermione Granger had gone back in time with the sole purpose of killing Tom Marvolo Riddle. She traveled back to his 6th year and made sure she was sorted into Slytherin. She made him believe the she was a pureblood and that she bought into his ideologies. Slowly she built up his trust and in their seventh year they began to date. She knew she had to kill him before the end of that year in that during the coming summer he created his first horcrux.

Tom Riddle was not in love with Hermione. He did not know what real love was, but he enjoyed her company and her body. She had given herself to him shortly after they started dating, and every time he requested it after, so in his mind she was worthy of keeping, at least for a while. One night he pulled her into his Head Boy room with the desire to ravage her.

Tom began to kiss her neck, quickly unbuttoning her shirt off as he did. She pulled at his trousers sending them to his ankles. Hermione wouldn't deny it, Tom was good in bed. She would defiantly miss it when she went back. Tom tossed his now naked girlfriend onto his bed, placing himself on top of her. He smirked as he pushed himself into her. Soon moans of pleasure from both parties filled the room.

"Oh Hermione, Oh Merlin, oh Yes!" Tom Riddle reached his peak sending his seed deep inside his girlfriend, he then move to lay beside her. As he attempted to catch his breath Hermione reach out her right hand grabbing her wand from his nightstand.

She then sat up, hiding her wand at her side. "Tom." She said softly

"Yes."

"Do you care about me?"

He laughed as he folded his arms behind his head, "I wouldn't have just shagged you if I didn't."

"That just shows me you enjoy my body, what I want to know is if you feel anything for me in… in your heart."

Tom rolled his eyes and turned toward her girlfriend. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know."

"I enjoy your company." He said rubbing his hand along her bare leg. "I enjoy your mind." He continued, his hand moving up her waist. "I enjoy your body." He added now massaging her breast. Hermione breathed deeply attempting down the feelings of passion that was beginning to burn in her once again.

"But you do not love me, do you?"

He dropped his hand, his handsome face pulled into a deep fown.

"No. Love is weak."

Hermione sighed, "Why do you think that?"

"No one has ever loved me."

"I do."

He laughed and shook his head. "No you don't. You enjoy the same things about our relationship as I do."

"How do you know what I feel?" She said a silent tear falling to her cheek.

"No one can love me Hermione. There is something wrong with me. I can't love and I can't be loved."

Hermione knew this, she had suspected this years before even risking her life to travel back in time to stop him, but part of her hope maybe she could change that about him.

She knew realized that she couldn't. He was too far gone.

"You're wrong about one thing Tom. You may not be able to love, but I most assuredly love you."

"You shouldn't." He said closing his eyes briefly.

"I know. And loving you is going to make what I have to do so much harder."

"What are you going to leave me?" He laughed, "because there is a line of girls waiting behind you."

"I am afraid that line is about to end". She then pointed her wand at her boyfriend's chest. "I do love you Tom, but this is for the greater good".

Before Tom could react Hermione Jean Granger said her first and last ever unforgivable curse.

"Avada Kedavra"

Tom Riddles eyes were lifeless, his body limp. Hermione flung herself over the man she wanted to hate, but grew to love. She cried for what seemed like hours before finally redressing putting the last part of her plan into effect. She spelled a potion into his stomach which would slowly make sit way up to his brain, and within hours mimicking the signs of a massive brain aneurysm.

Two days later she gathered her things and headed toward Professor Dumbledore's office.

When she entered she was still trying to stifle her tears. Even though she was his murdered she was still mourning him and she knew that a part of her always would.

"It was for the greater good my dear." Dumbledore said placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I could have changed him, but he even said it himself there was something wrong with him, he simply could never love".

Dumbledore nodded and handed her a time turner. "Now you can go home, and be with your loved ones and no one will ever have to worry about Tom Riddle again.

XXX

One month later Hermione was in the arms of Ron Weasley. She had returned to a world where they had been dating since the end of their fifth year. They lay naked, side by side on her bed in the Head Girl's room. They had just graduated and decided to celebrate. Ron wrapped his arm around his girlfriend; she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Mione." He told her kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Ron." And she did, she remembered dating him, and falling in love with him, but she also remembered falling in love with Tom. Her new memories were real and important to her, but her old memories could sometimes be overpowering.

She was proud of what she did. She stopped Voldemort from destroying hundreds of lives. Harry's parents never died and he has three younger sisters. Severus Snape is still one of Lily Evans best friends and even though he never married his first love, he did marry just a few years after Lily did and has two sons of his own. Remus still married Tonk's and Sirius has enjoyed the bachelor's life, although he does have a son from one of his relationships. Peter married a muggle girl and is now a professional wrestle. He stays in touch with his magic friends, but says that the muggle world keeps him out of trouble. Harry is dating Ginny and Ron is with Hermione, and everything is as it should be. At least that's what Hermione keeps telling herself.

She couldn't clear her conscious of the fact that she killed, and what was worse she killed the man she loved. A man that could never love her in return, she had done the right thing. It was the hardest thing, but the right thing.

A month later Hermione was bent over her toilet spilling her lunch. It was the second time that morning and the fourth time in two days. She had found out the week before she was pregnant. Ron proposed the day after she told him. The wedding was set for next month. They would live with her parents until he had saved up enough money to get a place of their own. Ron had just started training in the Department of Mysteries alongside Harry. Hermione was training as well, as a Healer; she would of course have to put her career on hold once the baby was born.

The problem was it wasn't Ron's baby. It was Tom's. Of course Ron would never know that, no one would. All she could do was pray the baby was like her. That it looked like her and had her kind heart and spirit. And that whatever was wrong with Tom wouldn't be wrong with this baby.

XXX

Seven months later Hermione gave birth to a baby boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he looked just like Tom. Hermione was scared beyond belief. But then just because he looked like him doesn't mean he would act like him. Ron didn't make the connection simply because Hermione had brown hair and brown eyes too. In his heart and mind the boy was his and he always would be.

As the child grew he was quiet and intense but also kind and loving and even helped out willingly when his siblings came along. Thomas Ronald Weasley was joined by Rose Ann three years later and Hugo Arthur two years after that. Thomas enjoyed playing quidditch with his dad, and collecting chocolate frogs. He liked muggle football and video games. He was very bright and he loved books just like his mother. He was also cunning and quick witted and she had no doubt he would probably be put into Slytherin.

The time came and her eldest child was off to Hogwarts. He promised to write the next morning at let her know what house he was in. Ron continued to delude himself into thinking he would be in Gryffindor.

"Ron please," She told him as they walked through the train station and back towards the car. "Tommy is a good boy but he's not that courageous."

"Sure he is. He's our son; he'll be in Gryffindor for sure!" he stated proudly.

"What if he's not?" She asked her husband as they reached the car. "What if he's in Ravenclaw?" She said not wanting to dare mention the possibility of Slytherin.

"I guess that would be fine. It would make since, he's a smarty like you." He said getting into the passenger side. "But he gets his quidditch skills from me." Hermione simply nodded as she started the car. "You know you should really let me drive one of these days."

"You don't have a driver's license." She quickly pointed out.

"So," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "how hard could be?"

"It's not as easy as you think." She said backing out of the space.

"Then why do you even bother? We could have just apparated here."

"Driving relaxes me."

"So you have said." Ron sighed, and Hermione just shook her head.

She truly did love her husband. He treats her with love and respect and supports her in most all her decisions. Including when she decided to go back to work after her youngest turned two. Molly had offered to watch the kids and Ron of course trusted his mother, so he agreed. But that didn't mean he didn't frustrate her at times. In some ways he husband still acted like the teenage boy she fell in love with.

Entering their home there two youngest instantly ran to their parent's.

"Daddy, Uncle Harry was showing us how to do tricks on his broom." Hugo eagerly told his father.

"That was supposed to be a secret Hugo." Harry said entering the front room.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded him. "They could have broken their necks."

"I took the necessary precautions," he said with a smirk.

"Percautions?"

"Yeah, just like with my own kids, a sticking charm so they won't fall off." Hermione just rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

The next day while reading the morning paper Thomas' owl swooped in and dropped a letter directly into her lap. Hermione took a long deep breath before she slowly opened it.

_Mum, Dad, Rose and Hugo,_

"_I'm in Ravenclaw". _Hermione let out a long sigh of relief. _"I really like my house, they all seem nice enough. You know we are the only dorm that you have to answer a riddle to get in. I suppose that makes since, but at times it can be annoying. Sorry I'm not in Gryffindor dad, but you still have two more chances with Rose and Hugo. Anyway, I have made a couple friends, one I met on the train, Lynn, she's in Huffelpuff and then one in my house, Mary. She actually has a pet snake, I almost wanted to talk to him, but I was afraid it would freak Mary out. _

_There was one thing that was kind of weird during the sorting. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. It said it hadn't seen one of my family members in that house for over 60 years. Dad, was one of your cousins in Slytherin or something? Mum, I know you said it wouldn't matter what house I was in, but I just felt like I shouldn't go there. As if being in that house would bring out the worse in me. I know it sounds silly, but I told the hat to pick another house, so it put me in Ravenclaw. Anyway. Love you all. Better get to breakfast._

_Love, Thomas_

That was when Hermione knew she wouldn't have to worry about her son. She had always thought that part of the reason Tom Riddle turned out the way he did was because of his upbringing; growing up unloved, in an orphanage. This proves it. Thomas may have Riddle's genes, but he had Hermione heart, and because of that and the loving home he grew up in he will grown to be a good, wonderful, brilliant man.

She never showed Ron the letter, but simply told him the news of his sorting, and he was happy for his son.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the little one shot. I'm not normally a Tom/Hermione shipper but I thought I'd give it a try. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
